


A Bad Feeling

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [36]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “I have a bad feeling about this” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “I have a bad feeling about this” challenge.

Stephen peered into the house. “I've got a bad feeling about this.”

Ryan sighed. “Stephen, for god's sake, will you just get inside. The shopping's not going to unpack itself.”

“Why aren't the lights working?” Stephen asked.

There was no reply so he turned and saw the bags of shopping lying discarded on the floor. He heard a rustling in the living room and cautiously looked inside.

Seconds later lights flashed, horns blared and a huge cry of “surprise” startled him.

“You're a dead man,” he told a grinning Ryan, who merely kissed his objections away.

Stephen silently vowed revenge.


End file.
